Of Foxes, Goths, and Posers
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Kurama is a teen that can barely control his Youko powers, Karasu is going to be the next Davey Havok, and the most hardcore Hiei goes is Good Charlotte. But when all three intertwine, nothing is the same and all will be corrupted. Ridding the world of
1. This Fire

_Welcome to my latest production, _Of Foxes, Goths, and Posers_! While I know I must update MOTH and N:ICFYT, I am doing this simply because I want to. I just feel like it because seems to be over-run by Mary Sues. So here I am to rid of it!!_

**Title:** Of Foxes, Goths, and Posers

**Author:** Gabbi the Brave XD

**Summary:** Kurama is a teen that can barely control his Youko powers, Karasu is going to be the next Davey Havok, and the most hardcore Hiei goes is Good Charlotte. But when all three intertwine, nothing is the same and all will be corrupted.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now

**Pairings:** KarasuxKurama, HieixKurama

**Warnings:** WIP, yaoi, A/U, strangeness, Karasu, OOC

**Notes:** Not much except every chapter is titled by a song of some sort. Yay, go me.

**Dedicated To:** No one.

**Edited By:** C-Kun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or any songs used in this story. They are copyrighted by their repected owners. All text (c) Gabbi the Brave XD 2002-4. Happy Halloween.

--

**This Fire**

_**By Gabbi the Brave XD**_

**Chapter One: This Fire**

--

_"This fire is out of control,_

_Let it burn this city,_

_Burn this city!"_

-"This Fire" Franz Ferdinand

--

"What do I have to do?" Kurama asked, in a sickly polite voice, "What do I have to do for you guys to let go of me?"

"We know who you are," a man with slicked-back black hair and tan skin snapped. His red eyes transfixed on the teen. "You're Youko. You're the master theif."

Kurama laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're the most coldness sonuvabitch around!" the man gasped, red horns peeking through his hair, "You think I'm letting you go?!"

"Really," a copy of the first man said, only difference between him being his blue horns and blue eyes, "Plus you are positively _adorable._"

Kurama flicked his wrist in hope of them getting off. They didn't.

He sighed heavily. "You made me do this."

He focused all of his ki into the weeds in the cracks of the broken sidewalk. They rose into massive forms, full of seraded teeth and malicious cries.

The demons screamed. "...Koenma didn't mention this!"

"Koenma doesn't have a _clue _as to what he is doing," Kurama snapped, fox ears creeping from his head, "I should be dead, but you know, I don't care. Leave now or I will kill you both."

The demons shuttered and scurried away.

"Wow... it's a demon..." a voice said, hushed.

I jerked my head. "_WHAT?!_"

The creepiest guy that was human besides Marilyn Manson appeared in front of Kurama. He had long raven black hair that passed his butt easily. He had paler skin than a white rose, his think black eyebrows only more accented on the skin. His violet eyes stared at him coldly. They were shaped perfectly. He had a pretty nose that looked perfect on his slightly long face. He had black lipstick on his thin lips. His long neck was covered in chains of no real distinction. He had headphones with loud music still blaring. He wore a long black trench coat, black vinil pants, and combat boots.

Kurama backed slightly. "What the hell?"

"A real demon!" the mysterious person gasped. "I never thought I'd meet one!"

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"Karasu," he replied quietly, "Age eighteen."

"Hmph," Kurama snorted.

"You have issues," Karasu laughed, "A little disgruntled, are we?"

His voice was sickingly smooth to the demon-boy.

"What... what do you know," Kurama laughed weakly. He pulled at his long red hair. "You're just a moronic kid."

"You got fox ears," Karasu snickered.

Kurama's hands creeped over to his ears. "Oh shit! I can never control this!"

He grumbled as he didn't make eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Karasu asked.

"No," Kurama snapped.

"Don't blame me," Karasu grumbled, "You're too loud."

"Oh, sure," Kurama growled. "You're one of those dumbass crack-addicts, aren't you?"

"Uh... no," Karasu replied, showing his 'X's on his hands. "I'm straight-edge, asshole. I don't drink, don't smoke, don't have casual sex."

"Same diff," Kurama scoffed. "Then you gotta be a fag for following me like this. I'm sure you're a little stalker."

"Actually, I am," Karasu said quietly. "I stalk by nature. You're pretty. I learned to sense your voice and I heard you and that's how I found out you were a demon. So that's my story."

"Idiot," Kurama snapped.

"I'm not scared of you," Karasu said sweetly. "I'm not running away."

"Asswipe," Kurama snapped, "I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't kill a human," Karasu taunted.

"Watch me," Kurama said curtly, charging with full force.

Karasu backed up.

Kurama grabbed his neck. "Off to Never Never Land with you, boy," Kurama threatened.

Karasu smirked and grabbed his hair.

"Yargh!" Kurama screamed as Karasu's hand trailed down to his back and to his butt. "_Rapist!_"

Karasu pulled his arm out of Kurama's shirt as Kurama dropped his hands. "I knew it. Just like a girl."

"What the...." Kurama growled.

"I don't see the big deal," Karasu said quietly, "You're a freak. I'm a freak. Why do you act like this?"

Kurama growled again. "I'm not a freak like you are. For one, I am not a faggot. I'm not a Goth boy, and I'm hot, according to girls."

"You claim you aren't but I'm sorry, I think you could be easily called a girl," Karasu said, raising a finger."

Kurama stamped his foot. "You really think you're high and mighty, don't you?"

"Nah," Karasu said, pulling his headphones on.

Kurama cussed under his breath.

"Sorry," Karasu laughed, "I love to toy with the mind. You're really easy."

"Whatever you say..." Kurama said, walking away.

Karasu laughed one last time and disappeared.

--

_Where's Hiei? Where's everyone else? Why is Kurama like a bastard? Go ahead and review for me!_


	2. The World is Black

_Wow! This looks pretty good considering I haven't cranked out good ideas besides my novel for awhile... Uhm... Replies!_

**TheUnlovedOutcast- **Yeah... I feel like making Karasu a little creepy-ish right now... I dunno... lol I don't think they're too destructive... yet....

**Shadow In Darkness**- Aw... you're not stupid... I didn't even think it was that funny, actually o.o. but hey, you like it, I'm good. Thank you.

**Killing Perfection**- (pointing to herself) ME?! Diss DAVEY HAVOK?! You'll see... I dunno about all the girls on this site, but I think that if they do a live action YYH movie, they should nominate Davey Havok as a canidate for Karasu... but then again, they'd need a lot of make-up to cover up his heart tattoo, and his stars, and, like, half his body... but still!

_Thanks for the positive reviews! They encourage me to update!_

_CD PLUG! Everyone, Karasu listens to AFI's Retrospective CD in this. Please, for the love of Javey, get this CD if you haven't already, or have all the others. Actually, get it anyway. There's some vinyl-only (sorry, vinyl pants don't come with it). If you only know AFI from Sing the Sorrow, GET THIS CD NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU XDDD. You will be highly pleased by this baby. Davey Havok is not only a great singer, he's a sexy man to look at. So go! Go after you read this fic (I'm not that stupid). Yesh, AFI is not affiliated with it. Just shut up._

--

**Of Foxes, Goths, and Posers**

_**Chapter 2: The World is Black**_

--

(Hey, this is Of Foxes, Goths, and **Posers**, so just be patient and stuff...

_"Turn on Channel 7 at a quarter to eight,_

_You see the same damn thing,_

_It's just a different day,_

_And know one really knows why this is happening_

_(This is happening)"_

-"The World is Black", Good Charolette

"Oh my _Gawd_, Hiei!" a blonde girl squealed, "You're like _sooo _hardcore!"

"Really?" Hiei asked, blushing. "Thank you!"

He rubbed the back of his head. He reached so far you could see his studded bracelet from his uniform sleeve.

"Can you move?" Karasu asked, annoyed.

Hiei glanced at him. "It's a druggie."

"I'm not a druggie!" Karasu argued.

"Ew, he's creepy..." the other girl said, sticking her tongue out in discust.

Karas pulled down hi headphones. "Whatever."

"What are you listening to?" Hiei asked, being a smart-ass.

"The AFI album Nitro just released," Karasu replied, "Passifying me 'til Spring. Wait, you _do _know AFI, right?"

"AFI?" Hiei asked, confused.

"Uhm... didn't they win a VMA last year?" an airhead asked.

"Yes! Yes they did!" Karasu screamed, angry.

"Oh...! AFI! 'Girl's Not Grey', right?" a girl asked.

Karasu slapped his forehead. "Yes... Girl's Not Grey..."

Damn posers!

Hiei stuck out his tongue. "They suck. They are major-fags, espicially their vocals.. what's his name? Diana?"

"DAVEY!" Karasu yalled.

"Hey, you know, if you really tried, you would look just like him," the blonde snapped. "Are you wearing _pink _eyeshadow?

Karasu's eyes narrowed. "Oh my gawd! Really? Wow! ONLY EVERY SINGER YOU SHOULD KNOW FRIGGIN' DOES!"

Why was he fighting with them?

They were in front of his locker.

"Move!" Karasu shoved them.

"_Excuse me_!" a teacher yelled, "What's the problem?"

"The guy's telling us to worship Satan and smoke pot again, Sensei!" Hiei lied.

Karasu was ready to launch himself. "How dare you!"

"Karasu!" the teacher yelled. "I knew it!"

"You're all convicting me of something I never did!" Karasu exclaimed.

The blonde pointed to Karasu's neck. "Look at his neck! It's a pentagram!"

"It's not a pentagram!" Karasu argued. "It's kanji for night!"

"Satan's Child!" Hiei yelled.

Karasu stared at the teacher.

The teacher sighed. "Leave Karasu alone and let him get his things."

Karasu watched the group seperate and he went to his locker. He turned out the combo and he opened the door.

He looked at the teacher and down to Hiei. Hiei smirked, the piercings at the corners of his mouth glinting.

"_Poser_," the outcast hissed, glaring.

--

"Yar," Kurama yelled, twirling around, "This sucks..."

He had to go to visit a "dumbed down" school. Sariyaski High. He lifted the tail of his magenta school uniform. "God dammit! I'll never hear the end of this!"

He shook his head, his ponytail going to his left side. He pushed it back. He twirled around. He wasn't going to come in early and _talk _to them.

He was a part of this sociology-like expierement that he had to go to another school and compare and contrast with his life. He had to go to a senior class in order to stay on ciriculum.

Kurama then gave up and ran.

"Shit! I can never do that!"

He skidded into homeroom.

"Demon," Karasu said quietly.

Kurama looked up, red hairs blocking his view. "Huh?"

"Remember?" Karasu asked.

"Oh..." Kurama said, pulling up his hair, "Oh! I know you!"

Karasu laughed. "Hey."

"How're you doing?" Kurama asked, standing straight. "You stalk anyone recently?"

"Not today!" Karasu joked, "I heard that a student from Meiou was going to stop by, but didn't know it was you."

"You're slipping, fag-friend," Kurama said wisely.

Karasu laughed. "At least I admit it!"

Kurama became angry. "How dare you!"

Karasu swaggered. "Neheheheh... hey, you know I'm in a _band, _right?"

I didn't know," Kurama grumbled. "What makes you think I care?"

"You'll see some girls. I figured since you're so _manly_, you know?"

"How do girls go and see you if you're gay?" Kurama argued.

"You say you're bi and everyone's enraptured," Karasu laughed.

(A/N: And now we all wonder about half the rock stars of today... _Davey Havok, Davey Havok, Davey Havok_....)

"You little jerk-ass!" Kurama yelled.

"I'm not saying I'll be gay _forever_," Karasu explained.

"You're just messed up," Kurama murmered.

"I don't think so..." Karasu giggled.

"_Satan_," Hiei snapped, passing by.

Karasu hissed.

"He calls you Satan?" Kurama asked, "Nah, not you. You're just mean, not evil."

"Gee thanks," Karasu said sarcastically. "Watch out for that Hiei."

"So, wher're you gonna be again with your band?" Kurama asked.

"At the Random Woman," Karasu explained.

--

The Random Woman was not a bar like what Kurama thought. It was a vegan resturante. There was a stage that didn't keep the freaks from coming. Kurama got a wristband and stood at the enterance. People with piercings and Mohawks passed by. A guy Kurama almost confused for Karasu was already making out with his toy, a guy with what looked like skunk hair.

(A/N: For those who caught that, I salute you.)

"Dude, aren't you gonna sit?" a waitress asked.

Kurama looked at her, confused.

"Karasu reserved you a seat, c'mon," she said, grabbing his arm.

Kurama sat down, his seat by the stage.

"Uh... thank you..." Kurama said quietly.

He tried to pick out conversations.

"This is the band that covers The Cure, AFI, and Nine Inch Nails, right?"

"Yeah... but they only do 'Boys Don't Cry', 'Days of the Phoenix', and 'Head Like a Hole'."

"The frontman kinda looks like... yeah..."

"I love the song 'Blood Angel'! They're going to make it big!"

Kurama ordered some vegan chicken (which was suspicously delicious) and kept listening.

"Who's the redhead?"

"I dunno... but he's got an interesting look..."

Kurama smirked. He figured that his red trench, black shirt, baggy black pants, and Converse were appropriate. And yes, he wore eyeliner.

"I like him."

"He's in a reserve spot. Maybe ole Karasu has a boyfriend!!"

Kurama blushed. "Yeah... like I'd date him..."

The lights darkened and smoke machines went off. Curtians rose and there was a black hulking figure with angel wings that were as black as the rest of his body. The guitarist was a smaller-sized man with grey base hair and green bangs. He had his hair forward, in a crouched postion. Both had tons of make-up. The guitarist was dressed slightly more rique, a short black skirt with fishnets and combat boots, even though he was clearly a man. The bassist was a taller man with tattoos covering him. He had no shirt of makeup. His brown hair was in his face. He wore ripped-up jeans full of patches and pins. He had black beat-up Converse.

Their drummer was a young woman who was pretty in Kurama's opinion. She had pink hair and an Amy Lee/Gothic Lolita look. She, too, was in a hulking position.

Some people screamed and cheered. The musicians all got up and started to play.

Their singer rose, Kurama realizing it was Karasu. His beautiful black hair covered his pale face, his purple eyes bleeding through. His black lips gave a fierce and powerful glower. His vinyl jacket fell around him as he stood close, the Mic. at his lips. As the music began to get more smooth, he started to roll his head, his beautiful hair moving in silk sheets. He moved back and forth around the stage.

Karasu finally sang out:

_"I remember when,_

_I was told a story of crushed velvet, candle wax, and dried up flowers..."_

Kurama almost jumped back from the voice. He remembered the song from watching an American block on MTV. It was "Days of the Phoinex" by AFI. Karasu had the voice down. The almost girlish and haunting voice was there.

_"The figure on the bed,_

_All dressed up in roses,_

_Calling,_

_Beckoning to sleep,_

_Offering a dream."_

Kurama closed his eyes. He couldn't decide what he wanted. Did he want the lithe singer or the song? He was much too distracted by one tohave the other.

No! No way! Not Karasu!

Kurama yelled frusterated. He was luckily, not too loud.

Karasu jumped from the stage and to Kurama.

"_What the...?!_" Kurama thought.

Karasu's eyes were glowing with excitement.

Kurama lost feeling in his body and collapse to his knees, looking up.

"_The words were as mystical as purring animals,_

_The circle of rage,_

_The ghosts on the stage appeared."_

Karasu grabbed Kurama's chin and sang passionately. Kurama gave the innocent look a virgin gives on his/her first night.

"_The time was so tangible,_

_I'll never let it go._

_Ghost stories handed down,_

_Reached secret tunnels below._

_No one can see me..."_

Karasu let his voice cut short and he softly kissed Kurama. Kurama got up quickly, kissing back, his jacket falling off his shoulders. The intimate kiss was cut short bythe rest of the band going on with the song:

"_Oh!_

_I fell into yesterday,_

_Oh! _

_Our dreams seemed not far away_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to stay_

_Oh!_

_I fell into fantasy!"_

Karasu allowed people to touch him and even joined in the mosh pit that was forming by the stage. Kurama was able to fall back in his seat, dramatic. A girl whispered about how lucky he was. Kurama was confused. He had no idea of what happened.

Karasu qailed into the Mic.

"_...Oh!_

_I FELL INTO FAN... tasy..."_

Kurama jumped up and applauded.

--

_Well... sorry for the delay... I was going to update two weeks ago but my computer spazzed. But it's fixed now. I hope you liked it. It was almost a songfic, but I took out the second part of the song... but now all the AFI fans will be pissed... for those who never heard this song, here's the line from the song at its mid-point... it's a poetry-like part that I love:_

**The girl on the wall always waited for me.**

**She was always smiling.**

**The teenage death boys,**

**The teenage death girls...**

**And everyone was dancing.**

**Nothing could hurt us then,**

**No one could change us then,**

**Everyone was dancing,**

**Nothing could hurt us then,**

**No one could change us then,**

**And everyone was dancing.**

**Everyone was dancing.**

_Sorry, as an AFI fangirl I couldn't resist... especially the teenage death girls and boys and stuff... but please review! I miss the good ones! I love you all!_

_Frodo Lives!_

_Gabbi the Brave XD_


End file.
